Rising Temptations
by Wizards of Luv
Summary: What happens when Alex Russo starts listening to those thoughts screaming at her at the back of her head. You know?The area that Harper called scary, and doesn't want to visit again? And she realizes, those thoughts make her want a college-bond older bro?


Disclaimer: We don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Sorry, but we doubt it'd ever show on DC if we did.

**Chapter 1: (Alex's) Dirty Little Secret-Innuendo's Galore**

It is around midnight on Waverly Place. The streets is deserted, remnants from the Independence Day celebration lay scattered up and down the street. Above the Sub Station the Russo family is fast asleep. Getting some well deserved rest, from the massive amount of people coming into the shop and from the summer heat, which seemed to drain the energy from everyone. Well, expect one person.

Alex Russo lies in her bed, tossing and turning. The covers of her bed are hanging off sides, and the sheets are tossed everywhere. Soft groans and whimpers leave her mouth as her head moves from side to side. Beads of sweat roll down her cheeks as she tries to sleep peacefully. However, as her dreams consume her thoughts she becomes even more restless.

_"GOD! JUSTIN!" Alex yells out in pleasure. "OH PLEASE! DON'T STOP!"_

_Justin lifts his face from between her legs and stares at her with a confident smirk on his face. Alex's head falls back on the pillow, her hair blows back into her face as she regains her breath. He sets his head back under her, and began to lick the very perquisites of her cum in her clit. She is gasping for breath and groans as the tingling sensation between her legs intensifies. Justin watches as she continues to calm down from her orgasm._

_Justin smiles at her and settles in between her legs, his erection pressing against her thigh. She moans as she can still feel the soft cotton material of his boxers blocking him from her. She reaches down and slides his boxers off him. She reaches for his penis and guides him into her. _

_"Alex." Justin groans as he tries to stay in control._

_"Please, Justin. Fuck me!" Alex begs as she pulls him closer to her._

_Justin smirks as he penetrates Alex. Alex gasps as she feels Justin enter her. Justin begins to pump in and out of Alex. They both groan as Justin slides all the way in and her walls grip him tightly. Alex moans in pleasure as Justin leans down and takes her breast into his mouth. _

_"JUSTIN!" Alex moans. _

A loud ringing sound echoes within her ears.

_"HARDER!" Alex gasps as she feels him move forcefully in her._

The ringing reverberates in her ears again.

_"I LOVE…." Justin gasps as Alex moves to kiss him. _

Alex is taken away from the pleasurable feelings consuming her body. She blinks a few times before she finds herself in her room, alone. She sits up in her bed and gasps breathlessly. She feels down her body and finds her night clothes still on her body and a warm, wet spot in the middle of her pants.

"What the hell was that?" Alex mumbles to herself. "Justin and me? No..., that can't be."

Alex gets out of her bed and grabs a pair on shorts laying on the floor. She quickly changes into them and walks out to the bathroom. She turns on the faucet and splashes some water in her face. She examines herself in the mirror and she sees a look of fear and distress staring at her. She closes her eyes and finds herself looking at Justin in the mirror, smiling at her. She quickly turns around and yells out into an empty, dark space.

"Get a hold of yourself. It was just a stupid dream!" _Stupid dream or hidden fantasy? _The thought took over her. **_Wait..., what? _**_You heard me..., was it a stupid dream..., or a hidden fantasy? _Alex looked at herself in the mirror, and saw her normally brown eyes somehow get **darker**...,_There's NO WAY that that was a hidden fantasy. _Alex said. **_Pfft..., yeah right. You know __THAT is NOT true. _**___I don't know anything's true. **Oh, yeah you do. Remember when you and Harper switched brains, and she said that she found that dark place in your brain? The area that she said that she doesn't want to visit**? Yeah_..., Alex said**. Well..., I'm in there. Burried and embedded DEEP inside that area. An area that YOU YOURSELF hven't even gone into. And you know what? **Alex sighed heavily. _What? **I think it's about damn time you start realizing what you want. And you KNOW that you want it. You HAVE to let this happen. You WANT this to happen. You're body has developed QUITE NICELY, if I do say so myself. Heh, heh. And TRUST me..., Justin has noticed too. A LOT! PLEASE?**_..., Alex was quiet_**. Please?**..., Just one more time_..., Alex cooed. She wouldn't have seen it, but her 'dark side' just smirked evilly**_. Please_**_**...?** All right_. Alex's 'dark side' smiled_**. Yes...,**_

Alex walked into her room, and decided to change. _**Go and pick out something that'll make him drool. **__I've got just the thing..., _Alex smiled. She walked over to her closet, and got her black and white striped cardigan, a pink camisole, and her blue-distressed-booty shorts. _**Oooh..., I like. **Really? **Oh, yeah. You could tease Justin with that top. **_Alex traded her purple p.j.'s, and slipped on her chosen ensemble. _You mean, like this? _Alex asked, as she pulled her cami down enough to sow the curve of her boobs. _**Well, yeah. But I was thinking..., **Yeah..? **Go and get that red push up bra you got, and put it on. **_She walked over to her drawer, and rummaged it. She put it on, and put her cami back on. _What now? **Get the thong to match, put on your shorts, and when you're down, pull your top down just so-don't wanna look like a slut, now do we? **Oh, no! I'm not Miley Cyrus-sorry. **Hahahahahaha! **_The 'eviler Alex' laughed. **_That's a good one. And make sure he can just see the top of your bra. Okay? _**_Got it-what's the thong for...? **Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Well, just think. You have on a thong, you drop something-accidentally, don't rehearse it-in front of Justin, and you have to bend down to get it..., **Ooooohhh..., okay. Got you. **And like I said, don't take your torture TOO seriously. And don't do too much. Don't- **Wanna look like a slut. I got, I got it. **Okay. I'm just making sure. Where is Justin anyway? **Probably downstairs eating breakfast..., **Then why are you up here? Go! **Okay..., _Alex put on her cardigan, and headed towards the spiral staircase.

When the reached the forth step, Justin's figure started to show, and Alex stopped. _**There he is. Oh, look at him, all sexy and shit. **How in the hell is reading a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comic sexy? **It doesn't look as if his into the comic. It looks like his in his own little world with that spoon swirling-mmm-in his mouth like that. Look a him. **_Alex did as was told-only because she knew that her 'eviler Alex' was only trying to help regular old evil Alex to get what she wanted. What they _BOTH_ wanted. Justin.

She watched, as Justin dipped his spoon in his strawberry-banana yogurt, and put the spoon in his mouth. His blue-green eyes never leaving his comic. _"Mmmmm."_ Justin moaned.

_Okay..., so his eating yogurt. Everyone knows that Justin moans when he eats strawberry-banana yogurt. He LOVES it. **Alex..., NO ONE moans sexually when they eat yogurt. **He was NOT moaning sexually. **Oh, whatever. He totally was. You just weren't listening in a sexual way. Look, he's doing it again. LISTEN to him moan sexually, and TRY not to have a sexual reaction. And if it happens between your legs..., no one's to judge. **Except God! **Well, yeah. There's him. And yeah, there's the chance that you'll go to hell..., but he's worth it. Look, look, look! **_Alex channeled her 'horny side', and watched as Justing repeated his actions.

_"Mmmmmm." _He moaned, as he began to swirl the spoon around his mouth. Alex's body began to quiver. **_Told you. _**_Oh, shut up. _'Eviler Alex smiled. He took the spoon out his mouth, and began to lick the-**_spotless_**-spoon. His tongue wrapped around the back of the spoon, and he licked up, and then went back down. He flipped the spoon over, and slapped the spoon's crook onto his tongue. Alex closed her legs. He licked the crook, but he never reached the top of the spoon. He just swiveled the spoon around his tongue like he was searching for something-cum, perhaps?...,

_It's like he **knows** I'm watching. **Maybe he does..., **So, what do I do. **Go down the stairs, and retaliate. **_Alex sighed, and walked down the stairs nonchalantly, as Justin put the spoon **_deep _**into his mouth, and Alex had to gather up all the woman-hood she could find not to cum right in front of his face. "Good morning, Justin." She said, standing behind the island that separated them.

"Hey, Alex." He said, dipping the spoon back into the yogurt. (More like **pounded**).

"What you got there?"

"The last cup of yogurt."

_"WHAT?" _Alex screamed. "You **KNOW **that the last cup of yogurt was _MINE!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see your name on it."

"No? I'm sure that you at least saw that I put my initials on it." She peeled the top of the yogurt cup off, and showed it to him. "See? **A.R. **in black sharpie. How could you have _POSSIBLY_ missed that?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Justin apologized. "It's just..., your yogurt taste _**so good**_, I couldn't make myself stop. I had to have more of **_your-" _**He coughed. "Yogurt." He smiled a _very _sexy smile at Alex, showing her his pearly whites, and winked at her. Alex couldn't control herself. She came right there on the spot. The VERY place she was afraid of-in front of Justin. _Oh my God, he knows about the dream, on shit! **I know! I was in your mind at the time it happened. I think he knows! **What do I do? **Be nonchalant again. Got with the flow. Ha! Sorry. Just..., just threw another innuendo at him. FLIRT BACK!DO SOMETHING! **_I think I might have an idea. Alex thought, smiling back at Justin.

"That's okay." She said. "I'll just take the last banana." She said, reaching at the top of the refrigerator.

"But you **_KNOW_** that I need that for my potassium!" Justin screamed.

"And yet...,I don't see _**your **_name on it." She looked around the banana. "Or your initials for that matter...," She smirked.

Justin tried to snatch it back.

"Ah, ah, ah..," Alex warned, turning her back to him. "**_You_** took **_my_** yogurt, _**I **_take **_your_** banana." She smiled, as she started to peel it. _**I think I know where you're going with this. '**_Eviler Alex' said. _**Now, lean onto the counter, and give Justin a peak at what your wearing. **Ooh, I like..., and push in my cleavage a little?** You are a little slut. **Well, Justin's anyway...,_Alex smiled to herself, popped the banana into her mouth, and began to lean on the counter directly across from Justin.

"_Mmmm_. Justin, I **_LOVE _**the way your-" She looked him up, and down sexually. "**_Banana _**taste. And it's **_sooooo _**big." She pushed her boobs in a little with her delicate arms, and pushed it inside her mouth as much as she could.

Justin swallowed hard, and hit the bottom of the plastic cup as hard as he could. **_BANG! _**The vibration of it almost made Alex jump. ALMOST. And another wave of cum came out her pussy.

"I just don't understand why this thing it **_so _**hard. I can barely fit it inside my mouth."

_**BANG!**_

"Oh, well. I guess I shove it in." And she did just that. And she almost took it back out because it was uncomfortable. ALMOST.

Justin could feel that he was getting hard off of Alex shoving his banana into her mouth. _**HIS **_banana! And on occasion, she would close her eyes, and pull it in and out of her mouth-at first slow, and then she went as fast as she could do-and moaned. And God, help him, it turned him on. And it got him to think..., 'If she can do that with a banana..., imagine what she could do with my _dick!' _And then, he got harder, and accidently shoved his comic book off the island.

Alex saw this, and got an idea. "Here, Justin. Let me get it for you." _**Are you thinking what I'm thinking? **Oh, yeah. _

She walked around the island, turned her body around so that her back was facing him, and bent over to pick up Justin's comic book. Justin couldn't help, but to look at Alex's ass in the air like that. And was it just him, or was she wiggling her ass at him? He didn't really care, he was just SOOO turned on. So, he turned himself around in the seat that he was in, and faced Alex's ass. He bit his lips. "Are you okay down there..., or do you need my help?" He asked, getting out of his seat.

Alex saw his feet dropped to the floor. _It's about time he got up...,_"No, I'm good." She answered, as he rubbed her ass up Justin's legs, and grind her ass on his hard dick. _"Oh." _Alex moaned. "Is that your pencil...," Alex arched her back onto Justin so that her ass stuck out, as Justin's hands wrapped his hands around her hips, and squeezed. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

"I don't know." Justin pushed his dick on her again, and squeezed her hips again. "You tell me." He said, breathing in her scent, sending heat to Alex's core, and kissed the nook between her neck and shoulders. Alex threw her head to the side, and allowed him to do this. He continued gripping her, but his hands started to lead up her body, while his lips gave Alex a hickey. "Mine." He whispered in her ear, making Alex shiver. His hands reached her chest, and Alex bit her lips, as he fondled with them. "So damn sexy." He kissed her behind her neck. "Do you know that?" He kissed her left shoulder.

"Mmmm." She moaned, as he grinded his dick on her ass. "Ju-Ju-Ju-Ju-" She stammered.

His right hand began to explore her body, making Alex cum like crazy. He was getting to close to where she wanted him to be."-Tin. Jus**tin**."

Then he reached his hand between her shaved pussy and her lace groaned like a wild animal. "Good, GOD! Alex, you're _**so wet. **_It's like the fucking Nile River opened up in your pussy." He played with the outside of her 'lips', and Alex clamped his hand around her, and moaned.

"You want me to finger you, don't you?"

She bucked her hips down on his hand. _"Mmmmm. Justin."_

He chuckled. "Thought so."

What will Alex do? Will she let Justin continue in this torture? And did Justin REALLY know what Alex's dream was about? Leave a review, and you MIGHT find out! LOL! Just playing. **_R&R! We LOOOOVE reviews!_**


End file.
